DoN't LoOk NoW
by The-Devil's-Avenging-Angels
Summary: Bella moved to Forks a year ago to spend some time with her father, but she is just not satisfied here. I mean really, Where is the fun? the excitment? Well an unexpected surprise is headed her way. Will she be able to take it?
1. Chapter 1

Alright here is another Twilight story! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the characters or the story, except for the one, Krysta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ugh! This is so frustrating!" I said.

"Oh come on Bella, what's so frustrating about shopping?" Angela asks me. "Just think of it like that _Mix It Up_ game you like so much. First, you pick up a top, then you pick a bottom to match and also shoes in the same color as the top, oh and maybe a hat, or no a bracelet, wait or…"

I just roll my eyes. "Ok I'm leaving, I'll call you later." I say to Angela but she's already gone.

So I'm walking out of Dillard's and I'm pulling out my IPod when someone crashes into me.

"OMG, like watch where you're going!" I hear this girl scream.

I immediately blush and am about to tell her off when I see who it is. She was breath taking. She had blonde wavy hair that looked like gold and sky blue eyes and of course an amazing body with designer clothes on.

I was so dazzled be the girl that I didn't even realize someone else was with her until they snapped their finger in my face.

"Hello, are you going to apologize to my sister or not?" he asked and I finally look at him.

They had the same color hair and eyes. _"They must be twins," _I thought to myself,_ "And probably just stepped out of Seventeen Magazines._"

I mumble my apologies and walk away as fast as I can, totally embarrassed. My dad's cruiser is already parked in the driveway when I get home.

"Bella, is that you?" Charlie asks me from the family room.

"Who else would it be?" I mumble and then tell him it's me while making me way to the kitchen.

"So how was shopping with Angela?" Charlie asks.

"Fine," I say getting the fish he caught yesterday.

"That's good." He says and returns back to his game.

That's what I love about my dad; he isn't really the talkative type so I don't have to answer so many unnecessary questions. I guess that's were I get it from.

"Dinner is almost ready." I call out fifteen minutes later.

When we're all done, I clear the table and head upstairs. I close the door to my room and decide to check my emails to see if mom left anything, which will probably be twenty emails.

I found five from my mom, wondering why I haven't returned any of her messages and two from Krysta, my second best friend in the world. I decide to write my mom first before she thinks I fell off a bridge and comes to investigate.

**Subject: Weekend**

**From: Mom**

**To: Bella **

Bella, how is your weekend going?? I hope you are having fun and I really miss you. Are you sure you want to stay in Forks this year because you can always come back home.

And also why haven't you returned my messages. I hope you are ok, you know you can talk to me, but if you don't return this last email I'm calling your dad to make sure you are fine in five minutes!

Well I love you and hope for the best…even if you decide to stay with your father.

Yours Truly,

Mom

**Subject: Re: Weekend**

**From: Bella**

**To: Mom**

Mom I'm fine you can calm down now!

Well I was out shopping with Angela today; the sales were really good today because of Back to School Night. Yes I'm going to give Forks one more year. I really do like it here and it's good to catch up with dad, you know! Well I'll talk to you soon. I love you!

Bye for now!

Bella

_"I hope that will calm her down and prove I'm not dead."_ I thought to myself check the next message.

**Subject: OMG**

**From: Krysta**

**To: Bella**

BELLA!! OMG EMAIL ME BACK!! You won't believe what I heard. You remember those models I was telling you about before you moved. Well their moving to FORKS!!!! YOU MUST GET ME AN AUTOGRAPH!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE get me one.

LOVE YA,

Krysta

**Subject: Sorry**

**From: Krysta**

**To: Bella**

I'm sorry; I didn't even ask how you were doing. I know you don't really like it there so tell me all about it. Also I didn't tell you the models names. First, there are the Cullen's: Edward, Alice, and Emmett. Then there are the Hale's: Rosalie and Jasper.

Ok I will definitely call you soon!

TTYL

Krysta ;-)

I sighed and pressed reply.

**Subject: Re: Sorry**

**From: Bella **

**To: Krysta**

It's ok Krysta; I know how you get when you're excited. Yes I am going to give Forks one more year and if things don't improve…will I'm coming back home. Also if I see your models, because I'm sure their just passing through, I will definitely get you an autograph.

Love Ya

Bella

"I wonder why models would ever want to live in this drag town." I said to the blank computer screen. "Oh well." I got up and went to the bathroom to clean up before bed. I pulled on my favorite sweat pant and top and climbed into bed.

"I wonder what this year has in store for me…" I thought drifting off into sleep.

"Am I dreaming?" I thought opening my eyes. "I'm on a beach," I said looking around. It's twilight and there is a full moon. It looks like it's floating on the water. The sand is so smooth and soft just like a bed. I get up and find that I'm wearing a beautiful white gown with intricate patterns flowing like the ocean itself. I spin around and laugh. I can not believe this is happening to me, but then I trip and I feel strong arms catch me.

"Oh, thank you." I say blushing and looking up. "I…" but I couldn't finish because I was looking up into the most beautiful face you could ever imagine. The moon light danced over his features, giving him an unreal tone. Even though I couldn't describe his exact features, the one thing that really caught me was his eyes. They were golden and so beautiful; you could get lost for years in them and not even care.

"Bella," he whispered so softly I could barely hear it. Then he was leaning close and I stopped breathing. "You are my life now," He whispered into my ear. I was so over come with joy and love that I couldn't stop the next words that came out of my mouth.

"I love you." I told him.

"As I do you, my love." He said and then kissed me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok what do you think???? I know that was a little boring and slow, but I promise it will pick up very soon!!!!

Comments and Reviews are appreciated!

Review + Happiness = Updates

And check out the new poll on our profile! Chow!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is Chappie 2, sorry it took so long!

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the characters or the story.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I love you." I told him.

"As I do you, my love," He said and then kissed me.

This was totally mind-blowing; I felt so much warmth , so much love in this one kiss, and I felt…safe. I knew in that moment that he could take me anywhere and I would be safe if he was by my side. He was holding me now while I sagged in his arms. He kissed my forehead and I leaned into him, then he slowly moved down, his lips trailing down to my neck and stiffened. That's when the whole bubbly atmosphere changed. His arms weren't protective anymore, they were restraints, I couldn't move an inch. All the love and compassion came crashing down and all I felt was fear and horror.

I felt a scream bubbling its way up in my throat, but I knew it wouldn't do me any good because no one was here.

I looked up into that godly face and found a hunter. His eyes were crimson red with hunger and his lips pulled back over his teeth, exposing what I could now see were fangs. I knew I must be going insane because all I could think was that he was even more beautiful it was painful to look at.

"No…"I whispered because that's the only thing I could manage to say before he struck…

I jerked away screaming, tears were streaming down my face and I was covered in sweat. My heart was pounding in my ears and I barely heard Charlie yell my name.

I started taking deep breaths to try and decelerate my heart rate when my alarm went off. I yelped and fell off the bed with a loud thud.

"BELLA?" Charlie yelled again coming up the stairs, "Are you alright up there?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I said shakily and realized he couldn't hear me because he was still coming. "I just fell off my bed, I'm okay." I yelled louder.

I heard him chuckle and retreat back downstairs.

When I was sure it was safe, I got up and ran into the bathroom. I took two more steadying breaths and looked into the mirror. My hair was stringy and wet with sweat, I had purple bruises under me eyes, and I looked ghastly pale. Well paler then I usually am, with wide horror filled eyes. I sighed and splashed cold water on my face. When that didn't help I gave up and decided to get ready for school. When I was done, I combed through my curly hair and left it to dry. I still felt a little edgy going down the stairs, but shook it. _It was just a dream._ I kept telling myself over and over in my head.

"Ok I'm off to work Bells, have a great first day of school." Charlie said heading out the door.

"Thanks, bye dad." I called after him.

The house was so quiet when you're the only one here and I started to feel bad again about wanting to leave Charlie and go back home.

"One more year and if it just doesn't get better, I'm leaving." I tried to reason with myself…again.

I sighed and got a granola bar and went out the door.

**FORKS HIGH SCHOOL** said the sigh of the wettest, dullest place in the world.

One more year isn't _that_ bead is it? I thought to myself again. I drove into the parking lot and couldn't find one space. That's when I saw a shiny silver Volvo parked further down from the entrance. There was a space next to it and I sighed in relief. I got out of my trunk and ran to the cafeteria, trying to get out if the ran.

"Bella, over here," Someone shouted and I recognized it as Mike Newton. He was waving like a manic at me from our old table. I sighed and spotted Angela. She smiled and waved. I smiled back and started heading over there.

"So Bella how was your summer?" Mike asked once I sat down.

"Mostly boring, but I did go to see my mom and I went shopping with Ang." I said looking at her.

"That's great, I got to go Hawaii. My dad and I learned mostly went surfing just to stay cool. It's so hot over there. Hey maybe you could go with us, since you love the sun and you would definitely get a great tan." He said overly eager.

"I don't think so Mike, I would burn up like a potato." I said trying to let him down easily again.

"Well that's okay, maybe next time." He said trying not to show too much disappointment.

Ang laughed.

"OMG there they are, look, look there they are." Jessica shouted looking like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Who's here?" I asked.

She looked at my like I was crazy, "The Cullen's and Hale's of course."

I looked where she was pointing and immediately spotted them. I gasped; it was the two blondes I saw yesterday. They looked even more beautiful then before. She had her arms around another guy. He was HUGE! Like pro wrestler huge. He had dark brown hair and a buzz cut, but strangely enough he was beautiful just like the rest. The other blonde was sitting next to a dazzling little pixie, as I saw it. Her hair was jet black and she had a pixie cut, but she was so small sitting in between the blonde and the huge bear. Then there was the last one. His hair was a lovely bronze color and he was muscle, I could tell by the way his shirt grabbed him with every curve. He wasn't as muscular as the bear or even the blonde but it suited him. I couldn't see his face because his back was to me.

"Angela, those two blondes over there totally ran into me on my way out of Dillard's yesterday." I whispered to her.

"Really? I didn't see them at all." Angela said puzzled,

"Well that's Rosalie and Jasper." Jessica said joining the conversation. "The guy she is with name is Emmett and that's Alice." She said pointing to the pixie.

"Who's the last one?" I asked.

"Well…that's Edward." She said dreamily, "And he's single."

"Edward," I murmured to myself.

"I heard that the Cullen's and Hale's used to be like family and then they started doing modeling for different companies. It turned into a huge fight and they didn't speak to each other for years, but then Alice and Jasper started dating and they refused to take any couple shots with any other person besides each other. It was the romance of the century. Well Rosalie didn't like being stood up so she tried to get with Edward, but he wasn't interested. She felt she insulted that she started dating Emmett for spite, but after a couple weeks they fell head over heals for each other. Now the two families are back together but Edward is still alone." Jessica concluded her story with a proud nod, "But I'm hoping to change that." She added getting up and looking like a tiger ready to pounce.

"And how do you plan on doing this?" Lauren said smirking.

"Well first I'm going to show him around the show him around school and get to know him, then I'll give him my number and tell him he can call anytime he needs help with anything." She said looking very proud of herself.

"Well I wouldn't waste your time because I already did that and he wasn't interested." Lauren said disgustedly.

"No." Jess said defeated and sat back down. We all went back to our conversations and the first bell rang soon after.

"See you all later." I said hurrying to class.

The day went by slowly, I didn't have any class with the models so far and I was a little disappointed. The only thing I did see was that Lauren was doing exactly want Jessica said she was going to do this morning, Edward was flirting back but I saw his eyes looked annoyed. I had Biology fifth period this year and I hurried to get there before the bell rang. When I went inside I saw that there was only one seat left and it was by Edward Cullen. I stood there shocked for a moment. He was even more beautiful from the front and I felt like I _knew_ him for some reason. I crossed over a sat down. I saw Edward stiffen and shift away from me. I took out my textbook and started turning to the pages the teacher called out. I looked up through my hair and saw him staring at me with enraged eyes. They were completely black like an eclipse. I stifled a gasped and quickly looked away. Now I remember why I know him, he is the boy from my dream and he hates me. I thought to myself feeling miserable. The period dragged on and I saw his hands tighten into fists and he didn't loosen his hands for the whole class. When the bell finally rang he was the first one out the door in no time before anyone had time to get up. I just stared after him, my eyes burning, but started packing up. I wouldn't meet anyone's gaze and instead of going in the cafeteria, I went outside and sat on the bench facing the woods. When I was done eating, I got up to go inside when I saw Edward and Alice heading this way.

"Oh just what I need," I mumbled to myself and ran behind the building before they could see me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok what do you think????

Comments and Reviews are appreciated!

Review + Happiness = Updates


	3. Chapter 3

Hey,

Roza here with chappie 3! Hope you like it!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chap 3

"Oh Eddie what's wrong?" Alice asked bouncing to a stop and turning him around.

"Alice…I don't think we should stay here." He said looking out into the forest.

"What do you mean? Didn't we all agree on this, to find a place where it's quiet and not to sunny so we could go out more? Forks is perfect! Why the sudden change in attitude?" Alice asked looking concerned.

Then it got really quite. It looked like they were speaking to each other, but they didn't have to talk.

"Is this about what I saw last night?" Alice finally asked aloud.

"What if it really happens? I will never forgive myself. She's even more compelling then I ever imagined." He said looking tortured. I suddenly had a strong urge to go over there and comfort him, to try and banish what was hurting but I knew I couldn't.

"Remember there is another alternative…"

"Don't be ridiculous Alice, I would never do that to her." Edward snapped harshly.

"But we were going to be such good friends." Alice said pouting.

"Let's go, she's out here and I don't know if I can control myself any longer." Edward said quickly.

I gasped then rushed inside. Was he talking about me? I thought. NO! Of course not, why would he be thinking about someone as plain and unbalanced as me. I'm nothing special, I thought sullenly. He's probably thinking of Lauren, I thought harshly, then sighed. When I finally reached the cafeteria everyone was getting up to go to their next class.

"Where have you been, you missed everything." Ang said shaking her head and laughing; Ben came up behind her and hugged her laughing with her.

"What happened?" I asked hoping it would distract me.

"Lauren and Jessica really got at each others throats. Jessica was so pissed that Lauren lied this morning and stole her idea. Lauren told her that if she was really as smart as she thought she was she would have saw the trick because they both got here at the same time and the Cullen's were the last to come. Plus if she was a beautiful as she thought, Edward wouldn't have asked her to come over to his house after school." Angela said laughing again. "Then they both started calling each other names that I will _not_ repeat and everyone was chanting FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! I think Edward was so disturbed that he left with Alice and they were both sent to the office." She said, they both laughed again. I tried to laugh with them but it must have come out like a sob because they were both looking at me concerned.

"Hey Ben I think Eric is looking for you, he's right over there." She said turning to him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Ben nodded and hurried off. Then she turned back to me and I refused to look at her.

"Is everything ok Bella?" She asked taking my arm.

"I'm fine," I lied weakly.

"Ok if you want to talk about it, call me up ok." She said giving me a hug. I nodded and gave her a small smile. She returned it and walk to her class. There were to more periods left and I had English and PE left. English went by slowly; we were starting to read Romeo and Juliet. Since I've read that story too many times to count I didn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying. Instead I thought about what Angela had told me. Was Lauren telling the truth? That Edward invited her over? Or was she just lying to get under Jessica's skin? So many questions were running through my head, but only one really stuck with me. Why do I care?? I don't know him. He's just some model that's starting trouble in our school so he can get attention. That's what I convinced myself to be and that I should just forget about him. That he isn't worth any time of mine. Why I left English I was in a much better mood and Angela saw that. She smiled and walked me to my next class. We talked about everything that happened, except about Edward.

"Do you have any classes with them?" I asked.

"I have a class English with Alice, but that's it." Angela said. "How about you?"

"I have Biology with Edward." I mumbled but we were at the locker rooms already so I said bye to Ang and went inside.

"Want to be partners?" Mike asked. We're now playing volleyball and the coach won't let me sit this one out.

"Sure, but I warning you to stay clear." I say to Mike really worried for his safety.

"Don't worry about it; I've got this one covered." Mike said winking.

I sigh. He'll never give up.

The coach blows the whistle and we start. Mike was really good at this; He never let it get past him so I just stayed in the back. Then the coach made me serve, I through the ball and when I hit it the ball went falling into the back of Mike's head.

"Oh no, I'm so so so sorry!!" I say running over to him. I then trip over myself and crash right into him.

"Oh sorry," I say again trying to get up.

"Don't worry about it." He says helping me up. He was holding me a little longer then necessary and I wiggled out of his grip.

"Thanks." I say and the bell rings just in time.

"Ok so I'll see you later Bella." Angela calls out while Ben's pulling her to the car.

"Alright, see you." I call back waving. When I turn to get into my truck I notice Lauren and Edward walking this way. I hurry and jump in my car.

"Ok I'm sorry I told everyone that." I heard Lauren say.

"No your not and I don't need a guide of the school, thanks anyway." Edward said looking more then annoyed.

"Oh come on! You can't know your whole way around the school already." Lauren whined.

"Well no I don't." Edward said

Lauren smiled up expectantly. I was just about to start up the car when he said "Bella's already asked to be my guide, sorry." I froze in place.

"Oh Bella, hey didn't I agree for you to show me around." He said flashing me a dazzling smile while Lauren glared at me.

"Oh…um yes?" I said still majorly confused.

"Oh I see." Lauren said acidly then turned and left.

I saw Edward sigh and turn back to me.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? What was that?" I said finally said getting a grip.

"I'm sorry; I just really needed to get her off my back." He said smiling a crooked smile.

I huffed and started my truck.

"Well I really do need a guide if you would like to do it." He said a little unsure. "I don't think we officially met. I'm Edward Cullen." He said sticking out his hand.

"Bella Swan." I said reaching for his hand. When I hands touched I jumped in my seat. His hand was so cold. It felt like holding onto an ice cube.

"Sorry," He whispered taking his hand back.

His eyes were dark, almost black in color and he had such gorgeous bronze hair that I just wanted to run my hand though over and over again. His nose was perfectly shaped and his lips were round and full. He looked like a sculpture craved by the gods.

"So do you want to be my guide?" He asked again.

"Sure," I whispered.

He smiled his crooked smile again, stunning me once again and went into his car. He started it up and drove off, stopping to pick up his family at the entrance and then he was gone.

I sat there a few minutes longer thinking about what the hell just happened. When I looked up, I noticed I was the only person still in the parking lot. I quickly drove off smiling to myself and wondering if this was what I was waiting for.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well how was it?? Hope you enjoyed it!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry about the long wait. I hope this will make it up!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chap 4

Edward's POV

"Oh Eddie I'm so glad you changed your mind!! This will be fabulous; I must take her shopping over the weekend because her closet needs a little work and we have to get our hair and makeup gone. YESSS!" Alice squealed yet again from the passages seat.

"Alice please stop!" I yelled, completely annoyed.

"Oh would you stop moping, everything will be fine."

"No it won't, I have to tell her she can't be my guide tomorrow." I said firmly.

"You will do no such thing Edward." I said frowning at me.

"Don't be ridicules; this is the only way to keep her safe."

"Yes it will!" Alice yelled.

"Alice it is his decision." Jasper said sending us both a wave of calm.

She sighed. "But she is going to my best friend; I can't let Edward mess up my soon to be friendship." She said pouting.

"It will be fine." He said rubbing her shoulders.

I sighed. "Alice you must look at this with reason. She will be safer if she has nothing to do with us."

"Edward I think I'm the only one who can be sure of that."

"You can see only possibilities and you have already seen at least three different routes."

"So, I can tell you that everything will be completely fine tomorrow and you are just overreacting." Alice said with a nod confirming that she is right.

I sighed again and pulled to our garage.

Rosalie immediately got out and headed to her room.

"Don't worry, Eddie everything will work out." Jasper said before leaving with Alice.

"Yeah, plus we do need someone new around here. It would be fun having a new sister." Emmett said laughing. _"I'm going hunting, want to come along?" _

"Not this time Emmett, I have a lot to think about."

He nodded and left. I parked the car and went up to find Carlisle in his office.

"Edward, how was your day son?" Carlisle asked, looking up from his book.

"Fine, but I am confused about what to do about Bella."

"What's there to be confused about?"

"Well, I just don't trust myself around her. I asked her to be my guide tomorrow, but I'm sure it's a big mistake."

"Edward, you have so much control. You must believe in yourself for anything to happen."

"No I think we should leave."

"If that's really what you want, then we will…"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!! I am not going anywhere." Alice yelled.

"…But I think we should wait one more day so you can have time to think about it and if you haven't changed your mind then we can leave." Carlisle finished.

"But Carlisle-"

"You can't win Edward, we are waiting." Alice interrupted.

I growled in frustration. "Fine."

"_It will be for the best Edward." _Carlisle thought getting up and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What if something happens? What if I loose control around her? I will never be able to forgive myself."

"Nothing will happen." Alice and Carlisle said at the same time.

I sighed in defeat.

"Thank you, Edward." Carlisle said before going back to his book.

I left the room and decided to go for a run, hoping it will clear my head. I ran out the back door, heading for the meadow that I found when we first got here. It was a circular meadow, surrounded by trees with a river a few feet away. I walked to the center and laid there, thinking about today and what to do tomorrow. It was almost dawn before I went back home. Everyone was waiting in the living room.

Alice and Jasper was sitting on the love seat, while Emmett lay on the couch watching football. Rosalie was playing my grand piano and Carlisle and Esme sitting on the window seat. Everyone turned and looked at me when I walked in the room.

"So how was your run?" Alice asked with a big smile on her face.

"Fine, thank you for asking." I answered her politely.

"Are we staying or not?" Rosalie snapped. Emmett laughed.

"Yes we are staying."

"Oh thank you, thank you Edward!" Alice said running up to me and give me a tight hug.

"You are welcome." I said laughing.

"I going up to pick out all your outfits, we only have two hours before school." Alice yelled running upstairs.

"I'll go with you." Rosalie said racing up after her. I sighed.

"Guess it's time to get ready." I said worriedly.

Jasper and Emmett nodded smiling and went upstairs.

"Everything will be fine Edward." Esme said hugging me.

"Thanks." I said hugging her back. She nodded with a smile and went into the kitchen.

I heard Alice running into my room and banging around in my closet. "Edward get up her and change!" Alice yelled from my closet.

"I think you should go before Alice drags you up from your hair." Carlisle said laughing. I smiled and ran upstairs.

"Ok you must wear this; Bella will just love you in this." Alice said handing me a tight black muscle shirt with a leather jacket and black jean, sports sunglass and black shoes. "Also run your hair a few times before leaving."

"Is this really necessary?" I asked already walking to the bathroom because I knew she would win this argument.

"Yes." She sang and bounced out of the room.

I sighed and finished getting ready. I ran my hands through my hair a few times like Alice said before leaving. A few seconds later we were all in my Volvo and speeding down to school. This was going to be a long day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok I know it was short, but it's important to know how Edward is feeling before we move on. Alright tell me want you think!

Ciao!!


End file.
